Playing with Fire
by Lys de Pluie
Summary: JennaxALotOfPeople Playing with fire is what you were always told NOT to do. Guys can't listen. Collection of drabbles about couples with Jenna. Beware, crackshippings might come up ! So far : Piers.


_No real spoiler, except maybe for the fourth TLA member. But you could expect a Mercury adept on your own, couldn't you ? :3_

_PiersxJenna / PicardxJasmine / KetchupShipping (one of the most random names ever, though it kinda makes sense XD). It's cheesy. Very cheesy. But that's all I can come up with. I still hope you'll like it._

_I want to "dedicate" this story to... Jenna. Because I'm gonna shipp her around. Or at least try. Straight, no yuri. But I still will probably take crackshippings.  
If you would like a certain couple with her and have an idea (or not), there is a little purple box at the bottom left. Click on it ! :O_

_

* * *

  
_

There had always been something bugging her...

It was getting dark again, and everybody went to get some sleep. It was on the ship, so there weren't many rooms. The girls shared one, so did the boys. One or two of them would have to stay awake to make sure the ship wasn't veering off course, and to protect it from monsters. Yes, it was annoying, but they felt safe that way.  
Before going to bed, they had to get dressed. Totally logic. But when you are a pretty seventeen year-old girl in a crew with five boys, you take the habit and find a way to change your clothes quickly so nobody can't see a thing.

It was Jenna's case. Though she felt pretty safe among her friends (not that she needed to be protected, no, she was very capable of protecting herself !), five of them still were boys. Healthy boys, who probably wouldn't mind the sight of her bare chest. She didn't risk anything with Felix, he was her brother, but she still would have burnt him if it happened that he would have seen her by accident. Garet wasn't discreet, and a little "slow", but being a Mars adept like her, she could barely harm him (with the exception of asking Mia to deal with it). Isaac wasn't very perverted, so she was pretty safe, but it already happened twice, and his body had finished covered with so many bruises that he seemed to have become a Mercury Djinn. Ivan was the cleverest of all ; he knew what happened when boys entered without knocking in the girls' room at some hours of the day.  
But there was something bugging her...

Someone who seemed emotionless and totally impartial to everything.

_Piers_.

She didn't know his age, and he'd probably never tell. He was a little silent -not as much as her brother, but still- and only talked to people when it was necessary. He would have a meal with them without saying one single word, he would fight and get hurt, but never tell until the end of the battle.

His life had been a mystery to her, and she was suspecting that it also was a mystery to him. All she would know about him was as much as everybody else knew.  
She _wanted_ to know him. She really wanted ! But it apparently wasn't his case.

That night, it was her chance.

"So, Piers, it's your turn to stay awake." Felix said, conform to his leader's role. The blue-haired man just nodded in agreement. No words were spoken.

"And then, it should also be Iv..."

"I'll do it." Jenna cut off her brother.

Felix turned around to face her, surprised and concerned about his little sister's strange decision.

"Are you sure ?" he frowned. "You already did it two days ago."

"It'll be okay, I'm not tired at all tonight."

...Which was only halfway true. She wasn't extremely sleepy, but sinking in her beloved bed ? She wouldn't mind.

Yet, she wanted to talk to him. She had to.

It was night, and both Jenna and Piers were awake to take care of the ship. He was next to the rudder, looking if they were still going straight ; she was having fun burning a few monsters.

After a while, short-tempered Jenna went up to the man, she needed to talk.

"Piers ?"

He turned around, not saying a word, his expression killing her. Emotionless, _again_, he was staring at her.

The words she wanted to speak froze in her throat, as if he had done it. She was fire, he was water ; there was no chance she would win.

Seeing that she didn't react, he rose an eyebrow, and, for the first time of the evening, talked :

"Yes ?"

The words unfroze, she was able to talk again.

"I... um..." she stuttered.

…

She stuttered ? Impossible. She took a deep breath.

"How do you feel about me ?"

"Well..." was his first reaction. Not very constructive, but she had taken him aback. "I like you... I guess ?"

"How much ?"

"…" Taken aback again. Twice with two questions, she had a natural talent.

"How much ?"

"Why do you want to know ?"

"This doesn't answer my question." she was getting impatient, he was still staying calm, looking down at her.

"Can't I ask you something if you already did once ?" he responded, noticing her slight irritation.

"Okay. I want to know how _you_ feel about _me_, to know if it's right how _I_ feel about _you_."

"What do you mean by that ?"

"Nu-uh," she said, waving her finger as a sign of negation. "It's my turn to ask now."

He had started with that game, so he had to pay the consequences. But hell ! Was it annoying...

"How much do you like me ?"

"…" Same answer as before. He was both thinking and wondering. It was true : what were his feelings towards her ? He had already thought about that many times. He knew the answer, just couldn't say it. "I don't know."

"I'll help you know." she said, grabbing his collar so she was at his sight level.

And then, she kissed him, with the passion of fire.

They stopped their kiss about one minute later, his golden eyes were wide open, her red eyes were firmly closed.

The moon was throwing its silvery glow all over the ship, illuminating the two. None of them was moving, but both were breathing heavily. The blue-haired man was the first to react, whispering :

"Is this what you want ?..."

She nodded, and blushed, her whole appearance now conform to the image of her element. The wind was blowing her hair in her face, as it was pushing up her skirt slightly. She looked like a flame, burning, passionate.

"Then..." he continued, "This is a thing I can give you..."

She looked up, surprised. He looked down, smiling.

"I guess..." Jenna started "You're not water anymore ?"

His golden eyes questioned her, he wasn't really understanding, but she kissed him once again, and he forgot about it.

No, he wasn't water anymore.

He was ice.

And she was fire.

* * *

_Ahaha... Die of all that cheesyness ! ... I never thought I would write this, duh... :D Darky ish happy._


End file.
